shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Widofjord
Widofjord is the slash ship between Caleb Widogast and Fjord from the Critical Role fandom. Canon Curious Beginnings Fjord, Jester and Beau are in sitting at the inn when he notices two people looking over their coins. The three notice Nott and Caleb, Jester deciding to talk to them. The Solsystce Academy eventually get brought up, and Fjord asks Caleb if he knows of it. Caleb says that he has, while Fjord recognizes that Caleb has arcane abilities. He asks for any advice that he can offer, but Caleb just knows how hard it is to get into the academy. The two groups eventually decide to spend the day together. Fjord asks what their plans were and Caleb says that it's not much. Just some book browsing and trying out some trost's. A Show of Scrutiny Fjord asks Caleb how he learned Magic, and Caleb explains that he’s always had a knack for it. Jester suggests that maybe Caleb can teach Fjord. Fjord asks if it can be taught, and Caleb asks if he’s been reading up on it. Fjord says that he hasn’t, but should probably start. Caleb says that it would be helpful, but he’s not much of a teacher. He could still try and help him though. Disparate Pieces While everyone is busy getting ready to leave, Caleb goes to Fjord. He tells him that he thinks that the group is rough around the edges, but Fjord seems clever, so hopefully they’ll be able to work. Fjord agrees, and says that they just need guidance. Caleb warns him that he’s also rough around the edges, but Fjord assures him that they can trust each other. They’re safe, they have enough concern to go around and should be fine. Caleb thinks they can make it work, and Fjord agrees. Moments Curious Beginnings * Fjord is not a fan of Caleb's cat, Frumpkin. A Show of Scrutiny * Fjord wonders if Caleb and Nott came back to the tavern. * Fjord says that it's good that Caleb and Nott came back. * Fjord asks why Nott and Caleb came to Trostenwald. * Caleb asks Fjord if he wants to see a trick and Fjord says yes. * Fjord compliments Caleb’s magic and Caleb thanks him. * Caleb asks if Fjord and Beau know each other super well. * Fjord asks if Caleb has the ability to change his appearance. * Fjord asks Caleb to create the lights. * Fjord and Caleb try and trick the crown’s guard. * Caleb asks Fjord to take the lead. * Caleb compliments Fjord on his skill with accents. * Fjord and Caleb both agree to leave. * Caleb grabs onto Fjord’s arm when he transfers his consciousness to Frumpkin. The Midnight Chase * Caleb and Fjord hide behind a cart. * Fjord calls Caleb brave. * Fjord says they can’t leve, but Caleb says that he and Nott do it all the time. * Caleb asks if Fjord has any charcoal. * Fjord asks Caleb about Frumpkin changing form. * Fjord compliments Caleb’s magic. * Fjord asks Caleb what he saw. * Caleb suggests stealing a ship, but Fjord says they should try to borrow one first. Disparate Pieces * Fjord is surprised at Caleb always knowing the time. * Fjord and Caleb act out a way to get them out of trouble. * Caleb agrees with Fjord. * Caleb lies to Fjord about why he and Nott were in trouble. * Fjord tells Caleb how much they got the health potions for. * Fjord and Caleb agree that the trip to Zadash is a good trial run for the group. Fanon Widofjord has a steady following and is one of the more popular pairing in the M9. It is hard to pinpoint the moment that fans started to ship them, but was more of a gradual ship for many. While there are many canon moments, there aren't as many as other ships. The ship is seen as rival for Widojest and Fjorester, but no ship wars have happened between the two ships. On AO3, Widofjord is the most written ship for Fjord and the third most written for Caleb. It is also the fifth most written ship in the Critical Role tag, and the fourth most written for the Mighty Nein. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : Trivia * Both of them are magic users. * Fjord is allergic to cats. * When Liam's (Caleb) character was flirting with Travis' (Fjord) character in "The Search For Grog", Matt (DM) asked if he was working in his Caleb/Fjord AU fan fic into the one shot. Liam left it up to the audienceThe Search For Grog. * Widofjord week takes place between June 16th - 22ndWidofjord Week. Gallery Widofjord reading by lights.png|abd-illustrates Widofjord Bridal.png|abd-illustrates Widofjord Shoulder.png|americankimchi Widofjordmauk Nap.png|americankimchi Widofjord Obsidian.jpg|seasaltpepper Widofjord hand kiss.png|qschadenfreude Widofjord dip.jpg|qschadenfreude Widofjord hoodie.jpg|qschadenfreude Widofjord catch.png|qschadenfreude Widofjord blush.png|qschadenfreude Widofjord bed.jpg|qschadenfreude Widofjord Crazy.png|strawberryfoxart Widofjord no cap.png|symons-art-blog Widofjord B1A5.png|queen-schadenfreude Variations :Fjorclayleb refers to the ship between Fjord, Caleb and Caduceus Clay :Widofjordmauk refers to the ship between Caleb, Fjord and Mollymauk Tealeaf References Navigation